


Dulce Navidad

by Aeren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alcohol, First Time, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, season 12, spoilers s12
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: Después de los acontecimientos en ‘El Rock Nunca Muere’ los hermanos deciden tomarse unos días para reagruparse y pensar en una nueva manera de conseguir vencer a Lucifer. Sam, hace una confesión que puede cambiar para siempre la relación de los Winchester.





	

**[Wincest Writing Challenge](http://wincestwritingchallenge.tumblr.com/) \- December  
Prompt: Candy Canes  | Partner:  _[@brothersonahotelbed](https://tmblr.co/mL1awjNjWSpzoNjL6wbkLdw)_ |AU desde 12.07 |Rating: NC-17 |Menciones de Non-Con| Words: 8.522 |Beteado por Aura y Hermione ♥  
**

**Resumen: Después de los acontecimientos en ‘El Rock Nunca Muere’ los hermanos deciden tomarse unos días para reagruparse y pensar en una nueva manera de conseguir vencer a Lucifer. Sam, hace una confesión que puede cambiar para siempre la relación de los Winchester.**

 

##  **Dulce Navidad**

 

Dean se sentó a los pies de la cama, una escueta toalla enrollada en la cintura y una expresión demasiado cansada para alguien de su edad. Estaban a solas en el cuartucho que compartían. Después de casi una semana sin verse a Sam le temblaban las manos por la necesidad de comprobar que su hermano había regresado de aquella caza de una sola pieza. Hacía un buen rato que el motor del Impala había dejado de escucharse, por lo que imaginaba que John había dejado a un maltrecho Dean antes de poner rumbo a otra parte, siempre en busca de una nueva pista, siempre en movimiento. La venganza por encima de todo. Retuvo a duras penas la frase que pugnaba por escapar de entre sus dientes apretados, las palabras ácidas y llenas de rencor juvenil le ardían sobre la lengua. Sam aún no tenía dieciséis, pero ya soñaba con escapar de aquel ciclo infernal de viajes, inseguridad y sentimientos enfermizos.

—Es para hoy, chaval, vamos, si te sale de las pelotas —rezongó Dean, pecas y ojos verdes cansados hasta el infinito.

—Para ya de protestar y estate quieto —contraatacó de mala manera, la voz más áspera de la cuenta, la garganta seca mientras expendía su magro botiquín encima de la sabana que, gracias a Dios, estaba medianamente limpia. Repasó con dedos seguros la parte baja de la espalda, buscando moratones o heridas de las que su hermano no le hubiese hablado. Con los labios resecos y el corazón palpitándole como un tambor en los oídos, indicó a Dean que se tumbase. Su hermano le obedeció sin añadir nada más, el taciturno silencio una nueva muestra del cansancio mortal que Dean soportaba con un estoicismo que iba más allá de sus escasos veinte años.

En silencio, Sam suturó el feo tajo con mano diestra, orgulloso de que los temblores que le sacudían en oleadas las entrañas no le impidiesen hacer su trabajo con la celeridad y la delicadeza de las que tan orgulloso se sentía. Observó con pena el mapa de lesiones y cicatrices que Dean lucía sobre su dorada piel. Cerró los ojos mientras se obligaba a tragar la poca saliva que bañaba su cuarteado paladar. El deseo furioso e insano le espoleó a ser más audaz de lo que jamás hubiese creído y, con cautela, posó los labios entreabiertos justo en medio de los omóplatos de Dean, que seguía laxo, acostado sobre su estómago encima del delgado colchón. El olor del champú que compartían era diferente en su hermano, picante, casi salvaje, como si la misma naturaleza de Dean transformase todo a su paso. La tez tibia y salada se estremeció bajo sus tímidas e inciertas caricias. Sam casi esperaba un grito, preguntas airadas, golpes, y, sin embargo, el mayor de los chicos Winchester siguió acostado, dejándole explorar con ansia la prometedora anchura de los hombros, el surco de la columna, le permitió que regase con besos hambrientos todas y cada una de las vértebras; tembloroso, se detuvo justo en el límite que la toalla húmeda, y tan fina que se apreciaba la carne turgente de debajo, marcaba. Movió la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con las enormes y dilatadas pupilas de Dean fijas en él. Labios rojos y obscenamente hinchados, como si se los hubiese estado mordiendo durante todo aquel tiempo, mientras Sam le besaba, mientras recorría sin descanso sitios que solo había soñado con poder tocar de formas que no eran para nada fraternales. Quería hablar, pero no podía, no mientras aquel estúpido trozo de tela le negase su derecho a observar el cuerpo desnudo de su hermano. Con reverencia, contempló cómo Dean levantaba las caderas, incitándole a apartar la tela, a descubrirle.

Con la boca anegada de saliva, examinó los glúteos, globos gemelos de cremosa piel, sin mácula aparente. Extendió los dedos cuanto pudo, amasando con brío el músculo, que onduló de forma voluptuosa bajo su contacto. Enfrente de sus asombrados ojos, la epidermis de Dean se erizó en lentas oleadas. Su erección, furiosa, pujaba contra los vaqueros mientras movía las manos, amasando, subiendo y bajando. Abrió las nalgas, dejando al descubierto el sonrosado botón, que parecía latir, llamándole, suplicándole, todavía húmedo por la reciente ducha. Se preguntó cómo sería probar ese lugar secreto y escondido, dolorosamente hermoso. Tan íntimo, suyo. Su Dean. Dean. _Dean._

Se negó a cerrar los ojos mientras se inclinaba, dispuesto a hacer realidad todos esos locos deseos escondidos a pura fuerza de voluntad.

Y de repente la lubrica visión de un jovencísimo Dean pareció palpitar entre sus yemas, desdibujándose. El dolor lacerante del pie, el frío infinito calándole los huesos y el olor a semen, orina y agua estancada haciéndole desear vomitar. La voz con acento extranjero susurrándole insidiosa en el oído, fríos ojos azules escrutándole con algo parecido a la diversión, al desapego. Como si Sam solo fuese el producto de alguna clase de fallido experimento, como si de alguna forma, aquella mujer le hubiese despojado de los restos de humanidad que ni siquiera Lucifer había conseguido arrancarle en cientos de años. La humillación, la culpa, la vergüenza de saberse una vez más violado le amargó en el fondo de la garganta, la bilis cerrándole la epiglotis.

—Espero que al menos para ti haya sido agradable. —La frase condescendiente le provocó una fría ira que no había experimentado desde una noche de inicios de noviembre, años ha, mientras contemplaba a los bomberos extinguir los restos del incendio que le había robado a Jess, su desgraciado intento de deshacerse de todo lo que Dean le provocaba, de dejar atrás no solo la inseguridad, sino el miedo constante _por Dean._

 

Despertó con los ecos de la insidiosa voz de la inglesa aun perturbándole la mente. Insatisfecho y asqueado al mismo tiempo, se giró en la cama, odiando en silencio la penumbra constante del cuarto, pero, sobre todo, detestando encontrarse solo. Sam sabía que de los dos era quien más había recelado de la idea de hacer del bunker un hogar, lo que Dean no podía saber era que uno de los principales motivos para su reticencia era que, sencillamente, extrañaba el sonido de la respiración acompasada de Dean a solo unos centímetros de distancia. Apartó la colcha, intentando ignorar la erección que ardía, pegajosa y tórrida contra los rizos de su bajo vientre. Frustrado, apretó los dientes antes de ceder a la tentación insidiosa de tocar la piel, delicada y húmeda como hacía años que no sentía. Los restos del sueño se habían alejado, despejándole la mente, pero le habían dejado en un estado de sobreexcitación.

Apretó los parpados y entregándose a la derrota, conjuró de nuevo la vivida imagen que el sueño había rescatado de su subconsciente. Aunque el suceso había tenido lugar, si bien la última parte del mismo había sido tan solo una fábula creada por su cerebro sobresaturado de estímulos. Sam había luchado durante toda su vida contra una parte de sí mismo que muy pocos conocían. Ese lado oscuro y enfermizo que le hacía desear a su hermano mayor con una furia que nunca nadie le había provocado. Dios, hacía décadas que no pensaba en lo absolutamente bello que Dean era con solo diecinueve, años en los que no pensaba en cuan enamorado había estado él, en el modo en que su cuerpo vibraba con la simple cercanía del mayor. Cómo había adorado y odiado a Dean. Dean. _Dean_.

Sam creía que había conseguido sepultar esa porción de su ser junto con otros miles de horrores, pero el peso de su carne henchida entre los dedos le pedía a gritos todo lo contrario. Se acarició, entrecerrando los ojos mientras se dejaba arrastrar: fantasías mucho más oscuras y complejas que su yo de quince hubiesen podido conjurar se reproducían con obscena claridad sin que pudiese o quisiese hacer algo para detenerlas. Si quería, casi podía paladearle, _Dean, oh, Dean_. Ansioso y con manos temblorosas por la urgencia, empapó un par de dedos de saliva, dejándolos rodar sobre su lengua, jugando consigo mismo, deleitándose por la textura y el peso; en su imaginación era Dean quien le forzaba a abrir las piernas, quien empujaba adentro, tanteando, encontrando, despertando lugares que dormitaban desde hacía demasiado.

—Dean —susurró, alzando las caderas del colchón, su sexo pesado rebotó contra el vientre, ardiente como si estuviese al rojo vivo. Cuando sus yemas rozaron aquella parte sensible y erizada dentro, bien adentro de su ser quiso llorar de placer—. Dean… —Se mordió la lengua, tragándose las silabas, los gemidos, la necesidad de que la intrusión proviniese de su hermano.

Horas después, cansado, satisfecho, pero aún insomne, garabateó unas pocas líneas antes de rescatar las llaves del Impala. En una mochila, las sábanas manchadas y sucias, ya que iba a hacer unos recados, bien podría hacer la colada, se dijo, lo último que necesitaba era a Dean haciéndole bromas pesadas y, conociéndole, Sam no tenía dudas de que de una forma u otra acabaría descubriéndole. Dean tenía el don de encontrar siempre la forma de burlarse de sus puntos flacos: desde cómo tomaba el café, hasta la música que escuchaba. Conversación simple y sin dobles intenciones que Sam pretendía detestar pero que en realidad le encantaba, porque era como recuperar a ese hermano que había perdido años atrás, en alguna parte del camino entre el cielo, el infierno y todos los sitios intermedios.

 

 

Nunca se lo había confesado a Dean, pero desde la debacle ocurrida con su alma y el muro que Cas destruyó, su memoria nunca se había recuperado por completo. Como si su mente fuese incapaz de contener no solo los recuerdos de su vida humana, sino la centuria en la jaula junto a Miguel y Lucifer. A veces, Sam se encontraba con huecos, vacíos que le dejaban con una desquiciante sensación de necesidad, de saber qué era exactamente qué y cuánto era lo que le habían robado. Sin embargo, después de lo acontecido con la rama inglesa de los hombres de letras Sam se había encontrado no solo con una nueva serie de pesadillas, sino con imágenes y retazos de una vida que creía haber olvidado para siempre. Era como si aquella desgraciada y sus torturas hubiesen despertado partes latentes en su cerebro, sitios donde su niñez y adolescencia permanecían almacenados sin él saberlo.

Sam paseó por el pequeño supermercado mientras pensaba en esos otros recuerdos, esos otros sentimientos que de repente eran más insistentes. Tocó ausente una de las tartas y se decidió por un paquete de cerveza y algunos snacks para ir con el alcohol. Dean no llevaba la vuelta (y luego ausencia) de Mary tan bien como insistía y eso era algo que le preocupaba y le mantenía confuso.

Por un lado, una parte de él se sentía agradecido porque su madre no estuviese con ellos, porque para bien o mal, Sam no solo comprendía a la mujer y lo mucho que costaba procesar algo como volver a la vida para encontrar que no solo tu marido estaba muerto, sino que este había tomado una senda de la que Mary había huido, sino que, además, sus dos hijos eran ahora algo que ella no hubiese deseado jamás. Dos niños que ahora eran dos hombres extraños y adultos. Sam se sabía un farsante, porque sí, entendía los motivos de Mary, pero su aquiescencia estaba teñida de una posesividad con respecto a Dean de la que no se sentía orgulloso. Dean era suyo y punto. Suyo y después de años de problemas y malos entendidos, de guerras y heridas enconadas, parecían haber llegado a una especie de remanso en el que, de forma casi tímida, habían empezado a recuperarse el uno al otro. Dean le pertenecía y Sam se encontraba incapaz de compartirle, ni siquiera con la madre de ambos.

El móvil vibró en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y con una media sonrisa, leyó el mensaje de Dean, que quería saber por qué se había ido sin despertarle y por qué ya que estaba fuera, no traía algo comestible. El uso excesivo de emoticonos casi le hizo soltar una carcajada. A veces su hermano le sorprendía, como había ocurrido en la época en que el bunker había pasado a convertirse en su centro de operaciones. De los dos, Dean había resultado ser el más dispuesto a crear un sitio confortable al que llamar hogar.

Puso un paquete de carne en el fondo de la cesta y añadió un par de latas de algo que prometía transformar la ternera en un manjar digno de dioses y satisfecho, decidió que podría hacer una contribución y agregar unas patatas y los ingredientes para hacer una ensalada.

Estaban junto al mostrador de los productos frescos, sin duda colocados de forma estratégica para llamar la atención de todo aquel que se aventurase por aquella zona. Levantó la cabeza y observó a su alrededor, comprendiendo sobresaltado que ni siquiera se había fijado en la obvia decoración festiva que adornaba todo el local. Abstraído en sus ideas acerca de qué era lo que había hecho la inglesa para provocar aquella riada de recuerdos, Sam apenas había notado que estaban muy cerca de las navidades.

 

No es que las odiase, se dijo, en realidad, y durante mucho tiempo, para Sam esas fechas habían significado un par de chuches extra a la hora de la cena y John más taciturno o ebrio de lo normal. Si es que su padre estaba con ellos siquiera. Con la garganta cerrada, recordó el momento en que le había dado a Dean aquel colgante que pasaría de ser un símbolo de cuanto eran el uno para el otro a un recuerdo físico del fracaso en el que Sam había transformado su vida. Cerró el maletero del Impala, lleno de compras de última hora, cosas que no tenía ni idea de cómo iba Dean a tomarlas.

Al fin y al cabo, de los dos siempre había sido él quien más había huido de ese tipo de celebraciones. Pensó en Jess, en cómo habían discutido la última navidad que habían pasado juntos. La muchacha insistiendo en que Sam debería acompañarla y conocer a su familia, al fin y al cabo, iban a vivir juntos en unos días. Sam había puesto mil y un obstáculos, pero la mera idea de pasar esos días en otra compañía que no fueran los recuerdos de su hermano se le antojaba una traición que ni siquiera él podía justificar o tolerar. Ni siquiera por ella Sam podía dejar de pensar en Dean, de añorarle, de desear que todo hubiese sido diferente.

Después, una vez juntos, todo había sido demasiado complicado, doloroso e inseguro, como para pararse a pensar en la idea de hacer lo mismo que el resto del mundo. El sonido tintineante de la caja de cartón llena hasta los topes de adornos baratos le llevó de regreso a una de las pocas navidades en las que Dean y él habían disfrutado de lo más parecido a un hogar.

Sam tenía catorce y en el bloque de apartamentos alguien había dejado un pequeño árbol que Dean había colocado sin decir palabra en la habitación que hacía las veces de salón y cocina. Poco más que un montón de ramas resecas y deslustradas que su hermano había decorado con un buen número de bastones de caramelo. Sam no sabía de dónde podría haber sacado Dean todo aquello, pero de forma prudente, le había dejado hacer, su incesante charla, salpicada de palabrotas y chistes malos, había llegado a convertirse en un ruido de fondo que lejos de frustrarle le reconfortaba. Habían pasado esa Navidad juntos, los dos solos como de costumbre, compartiendo unos macarrones con extra de queso y un ponche al que Dean le había puesto una buena ración de ron. Fue entonces, con el estómago a punto de reventar por la pasta demasiado cocinada y con la cabeza pesada por el fuerte brebaje del que solo había tomado un vaso, cuando Sam lo supo, mirando a su hermano de soslayo, maravillado y horrorizado a partes iguales, porque quisiera o no, acababa de descubrir que nunca jamás iba a ser normal.

—¡Dean! —llamó, maniobrando como pudo con las bolsas y la caja que tenía entre las manos.

—¡Sammy! —Dean llevaba todavía el viejo chándal que hacía las veces de pijama e iba descalzo, sus cortos cabellos un lío sedoso que hubiese deseado acariciar—. ¿Dónde te has metido, tío? Mamá ha llamado hace un rato.

Sam se mordió el labio, asintiendo y haciendo gestos para mostrar que quería que Dean dejase las preguntas y le descargase de parte de los paquetes. Ansioso por saber qué tal estaba su madre, pero al mismo tiempo, incapaz de contener el ramalazo de posesividad que siempre le embargaba cuando algo o alguien amenazaba con robarle la atención de su hermano.

—He pensado que, ya que le hemos perdido la pista a Lucifer y no tenemos ni idea de por dónde seguir, quizás… —titubeó, de los dos, era él quien más reparos había puesto siempre a celebrar ninguna clase de fecha festiva. No sabía cómo iba a tomar Dean su repentino cambio de opinión, qué cojones, ni siquiera él sabía bien por qué estaba haciendo todo aquello. Pero había algo que le pedía a gritos hacer algo, lo que fuese, _algo diferente,_ algo para conmemorar que por una vez estaban juntos y relativamente a salvo. Las últimas navidades en las que recordaba haber hecho alguna concesión a la tradición eran las sucedidas antes del infierno y los perros negros, antes de Ruby y las mentiras, antes de los secretos y la sed de venganza.

Agitó la cabeza y caminó rumbo a la cocina, en el asiento de atrás del Impala descansaba un diminuto pino que más bien parecía un arbusto, pero como le había dicho el tipo que se lo había vendido, al menos olía bien.

—¿Crees que vendrá para pasar las navidades? —indagó como de pasada, alegrándose de tener alguna excusa para mantener los ojos y las manos ocupadas.

—No… no lo creo —respondió Dean, también con la mirada puesta en los víveres que con gesto de sorpresa fue descubriendo—. ¿Esto qué es, Sammy? ¿Vas a dar una fiesta o qué pasa? ¿Has invitado a Jody?

—Pues no, es para nosotros. He pensado que ya que tenemos una cocina a mano bien podemos darle uso, ¿no te parece? No sé lo que te dirás, pero yo me pasaría un par de semanas en el dique seco, hermano, estoy molido.

—¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Estás malo? —Dean le pasó una manaza por los hombros, buscando ya, obligándole a girar la cara de un lado al otro, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado y aún fuese aquel adolescente desgarbado y con gesto más serio de lo que le correspondía y Sam todavía no le hubiese superado en estatura. La exasperación hacía mucho que se había transformado en un placer oscuro y complaciente, algo inconfesable, saberse el número uno, lo más importante, era una idea que le reconfortaba por dentro. En ocasiones incluso había llegado a fantasear con que, a lo mejor, solo a lo mejor, sus sentimientos no tan fraternales por Dean le eran correspondidos. El pensamiento hizo que se le coloreasen las mejillas mientras fingía que la preocupación de aquellos ojos verdes le molestaba.

—Anda, quita, estoy bien, sólo jodido, me imagino que como tú.

Por un segundo, Dean le contempló en silencio, un latido del corazón, dos, las pupilas dilatadas y los labios entreabiertos, como si estuviese buscando qué decir o como si luchase por callar. Sam solo tendría que dar un par de pasos, uno en realidad, y podría besarle, tocar por una vez esa boca jugosa que había sido protagonista absoluta de la mayor parte de sus sueños húmedos, adolescentes o no. Toda una vida juntos y Dean aún todavía le robaba el aliento.

—Eres un rarito —musitó al fin el mayor, roto el hechizo—. Está bien, Samanta, te voy a preparar una comida que se te van a caer las bragas al suelo.

—Eres un gilipollas y un cerdo, además —espetó, sin hierro en las palabras, sopesando la posibilidad de volver la broma en contra de su hermano. A lo mejor, si le confesaba que la posibilidad de llevar ropa interior de seda o encajes no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo, siempre y cuando fuese Dean quien se la quitase, conseguía que el listillo se callase de una vez—. Ahora vuelvo que voy al coche por el resto.

—¿Más, Sammy? ¿Cómo has pagado todo esto? —preguntó Dean, práctico como de costumbre, Sam no podía echárselo en cara, había sido Dean quien la mayor parte de las veces luchase por alargar los dólares que John les dejaba para comida y gastos, a menudo recurriendo al robo. De tanto en tanto, Sam había sopesado la idea de sondearle y descubrir cómo dos chicos habían logrado sobrevivir con lo poco que su padre les proporcionaba. No le avergonzaba reconocer que, en parte, temía conocer la respuesta.

—No te preocupes, hombre —le aplacó—. Tenía un par de tarjetas por ahí de reserva y ni siquiera he comprado en un sitio donde nos conozcan. No hay problema.

—Eres un perro, Samuel —rió Dean, con la misma sonrisa satisfecha que había lucido el día en que había aprendido a desmontar su arma en el tiempo estipulado. Sam le devolvió la sonrisa, recordando con un deje de nostalgia a ese niño engreído que había pasado cuatro años en Stanford, negándose a reconocer que él era un Winchester hasta la médula, para bien o para mal. Dios, hacía siglos de eso y a diferencia de los recuerdos de su adolescencia, los de la universidad se le antojaban casi una ensoñación, algo que le hubiese pasado a otro y no a él. Algo ajeno, como si no le perteneciese, en realidad era así, aquel tiempo había sido un engaño más al que había sucumbido.

Negándose a centrar su mente en cosas que era mejor dejar donde estaban, se dedicó a trastear, buscando en el garaje algo que sirviera para contener las raíces del pequeño arbolito. El olor del mantillo, oscuro y ligeramente mojado, le llenó las fosas nasales mientras trabajaba de forma diligente. Estaba dispuesto a que aquella fuese la primera de muchas navidades juntos. No quiso recordar las palabras de su hermano en casa de Asa, el fatalismo de Dean conseguía sacarle de sus casillas, porque Sam quería creer que ellos podrían ganar la mano al destino, merecían envejecer juntos, joder. El hijo de puta que se hacía llamar Dios se lo debía. A los dos. Ahora a Sam solo le quedaba convencer a aquel cabezota, porque Lucifer, los hombres de letras y el mundo entero podían irse al infierno en lo que a Sam respectaba. Quizás había tardado tiempo en tener las ideas claras y quizás había tenido que ver morir a Dean más veces de las que nadie debería ver expirar al ser más amado, pero Sam estaba dispuesto a que, por una vez, el tanto estuviese en su casillero. Ellos iban a ganar, costase lo que costase. Nada ni nadie iba a volver a arrebatarle a Dean.

Jamás.

 

 

Dean casi no creía lo que veían sus ojos cuando, un par de horas más tarde, se encontró con Sam luchando por decorar como podía un arbolito que al lado de su gigante hermanito parecía todavía más ridículo. Arqueó una ceja, guardando silencio de forma prudente, no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que había motivado a Sammy a hacer todo aquello, pero no iba a ser él quien le frenase. Desde que regresara y tras el fiasco con los ingleses, Sam había estado más taciturno que de costumbre, como si algo le preocupase. Algo, además de los tropecientos embrollos que a cualquier otro habrían vuelto demente; como que tu madre regrese de la muerte o que andasen a la caza del mismísimo Lucifer.

Dean estaba seguro de que aquellos hijos de perra con acento pijo habían hecho cosas que iban más allá de la tortura, y sí, no había sido el más cooperativo de los hermanos, pero había intentado que Sam hablase con él y el muy terco se negaba a confesar qué era lo que le hacía vagabundear de madrugada por el bunker, o tomar larguísimas duchas que superaban con creces a las de Dean, o que le hacían parecer distraído, triste. Y sí, bien era cierto que gran parte de la culpa estaba en sus hombros, Dean tenía claro que con la vuelta de Mary y la sucesión de casos y la huida de arcángel mimado había ido posponiendo una conversación que sabía que debían tener. Si algo le había quedado claro tras el fiasco de Gadreel y su escapada con Crowley por el lado oscuro era que, si de verdad quería sobrevivir y mantener cierto nivel de cordura, tenía que estar lo más unido posible a Sam.

Dean ni siquiera sabía por qué lo habían olvidado, para empezar. Durante años habían permitido que una sucesión de monstruos les utilizasen como piezas de ajedrez y a pesar de que les había costado, estaba absolutamente seguro que, por una vez, los dos se encontraban en el mismo barco: juntos contra el resto del universo si hacía falta.

“No hay nada, pasado o presente, que no pondría a tus pies”, la imagen oscurecida por el pánico de un Sammy destruido por las pruebas de Chuck, tambaleándose en medio de una iglesia, le llenó de repente las retinas. Todavía sentía cierta vergüenza por la forma en que había llevado todo aquel asunto, su reacción al saber de Amelia, Benny, Cas, todo se había retorcido, confundiéndoles, apartándoles una vez más. Esa tenebrosa tarde había luchado por no caer de rodillas y suplicar, confesar a Sammy todo lo que en verdad significaba para él.

Solo la idea de cargar de nuevo al más joven con un yugo que no le correspondía frenó su lengua, _no la paraste del todo_ , suplió su mente, porque sus palabras eran ciertas, joder, eran ciertas en tantísimos sentidos que a Dean le ardían los pulmones en un intento diario de sofocarlas. A menudo pensaba si aquella obsesión por mantener a su Sammy cerca no era una tortura más del infierno, lo más ansiado al alcance de la yema de los dedos y sin embargo remoto como si se encontrase a años luz.

—¿Qué opinas? —Sam, ajeno a la turbulencia que asolaba su mente, se giró, una mano en la cadera, justo a la altura de la cinturilla de los vaqueros, la otra cerrándose ya sobre el cuello de la botella de cerveza, de la que robó un largo sorbo, la nuez de Adán bailó, lenta, un vals de carne y piel salpicada de vello castaño que consiguió que le temblasen las rodillas como si fuese de nuevo un imberbe chico, enamoriscado por primera vez. Se negó a reconocer, ni siquiera para sus adentros, que en realidad era esa la triste verdad: Sam era y había sido siempre el único amor de su vida. El único que había significado algo, el único al que se había permitido amar.

Una puta ironía más, como si no tuviese bastantes, su historia, ni más ni menos.

—Está bien —acertó a decir al fin, la garganta reseca, obligándose a apartar los ojos de la esbelta figura de Sam, cuyos cabellos, más cortos de lo que los había llevado en mucho tiempo, brillaban, salpicados por alguna que otra cana que había veces que conseguían romperle el corazón. Su hermano distaba mucho de aquel jovencito despreocupado, de rostro aún núbil, libre del dolor que el egoísmo de Dean iba a causarle en pocos días.

En más ocasiones de las que podía contar, se había sabido artífice de la desgracia del menor de los Winchester, y sí, estaba seguro de que si diese voz a sus pensamientos Sam argumentaría hasta quedar ronco. Dean era consciente que ya entonces habían sido peones de fuerzas incontenibles, pero al final, había sido su ansia de ver de nuevo a Sammy, de escuchar su voz, de tenerle cerca, lo que había puesto en marcha la maquinaria, al igual que había sido él quien comenzase el Apocalipsis al seguir a Alastair en la senda de la decadencia y la tortura, en regodearse en masacrar y no ser masacrado. Dean había sido el más brillante de todos ellos, el más ávido, el más dispuesto a acatar cualquier mandato por degradante que fuese, cualquier cosa con tal de no volver a experimentar aquel dolor infinito de ver morir a su Sammy frente a sus ojos. Jamás se lo había revelado a Sam, la causa última con la que Alastair le había hecho sucumbir. En aquella época demasiadas cosas se interponían entre ambos: Ruby, el Apocalipsis, la presión de los ángeles y después había sido demasiado tarde, hablar de su estancia allí abajo, no con la sombra del año perdido junto a Lisa, con la búsqueda del alma de Sam… a veces pensaba que su vida era como intentar andar bajo el agua, querer y no poder, moverse contra fuerzas invisibles que tiraban de él en direcciones contrarias, y su único norte: Sam.

—¿Crees que queda bien aquí? —le preguntó este, mirándole con expresión curiosa, como intentando leer en su rostro lo que sea que le pasase por la cabeza.

—Genial —aceptó, forzando una sonrisa que bien sabía que no resultaba creíble, no a su hermano, que tan bien le conocía.

—Si quieres… —Sam titubeó, el tierno labio interior desapareció entre sus blancos dientes para reaparecer sonrosado y brillante. Dean quería gemir, quería _probar_. Sam estaba cerca, tan cerca que podía oler el champú que había usado poco antes, más relajado y abierto de lo que le había visto en meses.

—Está perfecto, Sammy —aseguró antes de tomar un largo trago—. Es más, mientras tú estás en eso creo que me da tiempo para hacer algo sustancioso, no sé tú, pero me muero de hambre.

—Tú siempre estás dispuesto para acabar con lo que sea, tragón —se burló, una sonrisa abierta, hoyuelos y un tinte vibrante en los pómulos—. Puedo ayudarte si quieres, casi he terminado.

—No hace falta, Sammy —respondió. No tenía ni idea de cómo podría reaccionar a la presencia de su hermano en la cocina, pero la simple idea hacía que la respiración se le acelerase. Aquellas iban a ser unas Navidades jodidamente largas. _Puto ho ho ho._

—Vale, vale, como quieras, pero que sepas que no eres el único que sabe hacer de comer, ¿eh?

—Bueno, si ponerle aliños raros a un montón de lechuga es cocinar, entonces eres el puto amo, Sammy —replicó de buen humor, planeando ya cómo hacer los dos buenos filetes que tenían en el anticuado frigorífico. Si el crío se portaba bien, puede que le añadiese un poco de verde y todo a los platos. Si Sam estaba poniendo de su parte él no iba a ser menos.

—Ja, ja, ¡qué gracioso eres! —dijo Sam, moviendo la cabeza con gesto de exasperación—. Es que me parto contigo. Anda, quítate de en medio.

 

 

 

Dos horas y más de una botella de vino después, con el estómago agradablemente repleto y una incipiente borrachera, Dean regresó de la cocina y se dejó caer en el sofá que Sam ocupaba, sus piernas interminables extendidas y una sonrisa beatífica en el rostro, que junto con las mejillas encarnadas le decían que su hermano menor iba camino de coger una buena. Se rió, ignorando las señales de alarma de su entumecido cerebro, y por una vez se permitió el lujo de contemplarle tanto como le apeteciese.

Las festivas luces del arbolito cambiaban de color cada cierto tiempo, bañándoles de una luz rosada, que se tornaba verde y luego azul, para volver a empezar por un ámbar apagado que hacía que los ojazos de Sam pareciesen de un color impreciso, cristalinos y sin fondo. Por primera vez en la noche, reparó en que lo único que su hermano había usado como adorno eran unos bastoncitos de caramelo envueltos en celofán de vivos y variados tonos. Goloso, se inclinó para coger uno. Sam no dijo nada, solo le miró desenvolver la golosina, sorbiendo de vez en cuando el vaso, lleno a medias del oscuro y rico brebaje que era más fuerte de lo que Dean hubiese anticipado. Parpadeó, luchando contra el inesperado mareo, y partió en dos el dulce, que ofreció con un gesto quedo. Sam se limitó a sonreír y agitar la cabeza, negando.

—No quiero, gracias. —Tenía la voz ligeramente ronca y había algo extraño en su mirada, algo que le estaba erizando el vello de los brazos y la nuca. Dios, estaba más ridículo que de costumbre, pero es que Sam, joder, Sam estaba para comérselo esa noche, enorme y relajado por el alcohol, como un dulce gatazo.

—¿Todo bien, Sam? —indagó, cauteloso de que su introvertido hermano se negase a responder, lanzó la cuestión que venía agobiándole desde hacía semanas—. ¿Me lo vas a contar?

Sam se mojó los labios y apartó la cara, un rictus obstinado impreso ya en unas facciones que Dean conocía como la palma de su mano.

—¿A contar? ¿A contar qué? —Sam jugueteó con el vaso, sopesando el color del líquido, que acabó de una vez. Petulante, como ese niño que una vez había sido, extendió la mano, dispuesto a ser servido. Dean le complació sin añadir nada. Esperando. Sam bebió, todavía evadiéndole, sus dedos esbeltos tenían los nudillos magullados, sin duda fruto de su última correría contra Lucifer. Frunció las cejas, molesto consigo mismo por no haberse fijado antes, ¿en qué coño estaba pensando?  El caramelo parecía todavía más dulce cuando bebió de su vino, haciendo una mueca, por mucho que Sam dijese, seguía prefiriendo un buen bourbon. Y si iban a tener aquella charla, y por sus santos cojones que iban a tenerla, ambos iban a necesitarlo.

Giró un par de botellas, decantándose por una que sabía era de las preferidas de su hermano. El líquido ambarino desprendía un ligero aroma a turba y especias, ardía de forma casi amable sobre su paladar. Agradecido por el ligero estupor que le producía la bebida, ocupó su sitio junto a Sam, que seguía mirando al árbol adornado con rutilantes golosinas, en apariencia ensimismado con el juego de luces y sombras. Dean hubiese dado lo que fuera por poder observarle a él con esa atención casi asesina, que en ocasiones podía tornarse oscura y desquiciada de formas que le asustaban y le enardecían.

El chasquido del pesado cristal, tallado con símbolos que a duras penas reconocía, fue el único sonido que rompió el sosiego del momento. Sam le observó, una sonrisa perezosa y triste, los ojos almendrados nublados por el cansancio y demasiado alcohol. No apartarle los mechones, no tocarle, era como un dolor físico al que había llegado a acostumbrarse, y, sin embargo, esa noche la urgencia de repasar los agudos contornos del varonil rostro de Sam se le antojaban casi insufribles. Sam, que le contemplaba a su vez con el rostro franco como no recordaba desde que ambos abandonaron la adolescencia, desde antes de Stanford.

—¿Entonces? —urgió al fin, una vez acabadas las primeras copas y una nueva ración reposaba ya en sendos recipientes. Sam alargó un brazo y tocó con la punta de los dedos uno de los bastoncillos de caramelo.

—¿Recuerdas aquellas navidades? Estábamos en alguna parte de Nevada, creo. Papá se había ido como de costumbre y tú te apropiaste de aquel arbusto del final del pasillo. El conserje estaba amenazando con ir de puerta en puerta hasta que apareciese, como si valiese una mierda. Cuando llegué de la biblioteca estabas colocando aquellos caramelos que sabían de forma horrible, a menta. Nunca supe de dónde los habías sacado.

—Los pillé de una gasolinera, el tío se pasaba el día mirando revistas guarras y había que hacerlo casi por principios —le contestó por lo bajo—. ¿Sammy…? —empezó, sin saber cómo preguntar qué tenía aquello que ver con lo que sea que le pasaba al menor de los Winchester.

—Cuando desapareciste con Amara —le interrumpió Sam mientras encogía las rodillas, sobre las que reposó la barbilla, a aquellas alturas oscurecida por la barba de varios días—, creí que habías muerto, Dean, yo… te juro que luché, contra ella, una vez estuve a punto de escapar, pero estaba casi deshidratado y el dolor por la quemadura era demasiado reciente. —Levantó los ojos, enormes, inundados de lágrimas sin derramar—. Esa… la mujer… me hizo algo —rió sin humor, meciéndose un poco, desquiciándole con la tristeza, con la vergüenza que era incapaz de no ver en esas pupilas que conocía mejor que las suyas propias—. No es como si fuese la primera vez… pero en esta ocasión… no sé por qué, estoy teniendo  sueños extraños, Dean, recuerdos y… y cosas que creía que había perdido para siempre después de lo de la jaula.

—¿Cómo...? —inquirió, estupefacto y herido de que Sam le hubiese mantenido aquello oculto durante años—. ¿Qué me estás contando?

—No te enfades, Dee —susurró—, por favor. Algo pasó y… entonces los vi, en la tienda, los bastones de caramelo, y recordé, fue entonces cuando lo supe, Dee, entonces, en aquel motelucho de mierda. Tú estabas allí, con un paquete de cervezas que le habías birlado a papá y aquella sonrisa de chulo… _entonces lo supe._

—Sammy —repitió, una mano sobre la huesuda rodilla, el hirsuto vello de la barba era bastante más suave bajo sus yemas de lo que había supuesto durante todo aquel tiempo. Sam le contempló con algo semejante a la esperanza, un eco de lo que le hervía a él tan adentro que no sabía si sería capaz de distinguir dónde empezaba su alma y dónde acababa el hambre infinita de más, más Sam.Sammy.Sam.Sam Siempre—. Sammy, mírame bien, Sam.

—¿Qué? —replicó por lo bajo.

—Cuéntame… por favor. —Tragó saliva, sabía demasiado bien que aquello no iba a gustarle. No, bien sabía que no iba a gustarle. Apretó los dientes y despacio, posó los labios sobre la frente ligeramente sudada de Sammy, que emitió un tembloroso gemido apagado y ronco, a medio camino del sollozo, de la risa—. Me cago en Dios, Sam, habla de una puta vez —le suplicó, la sal de la piel de su hermano era ambrosía sobre su lengua. Dean no sabía bien si estaba ebrio por el bourbon o por el peso del otro hombre contra el pecho. Cerró los ojos, inspirando, como si fuese la última vez.

 

 

 

Había perdido la noción del tiempo mientras hablaba, y hablaba, y hablaba un poco más. Sam no recordaba bien cuándo fue la última vez que había dicho tanto, años quizás. Estaba exhausto, los dos se encontraban al límite, pero si a él hilar los acontecimientos acontecidos a manos de los hombres de letras británicos le había servido para deshacerse de un lastre que le mantenía preso con mano de hierro, a su hermano conocer la verdad le había causado el efecto contrario. Dean había maldecido de forma viciosa, tomado demasiado alcohol y puede que incluso llorado, más de rabia e impotencia que otra cosa, estaba convencido. Ambos sabían de sobra que Sam había sobrevivido a cosas mucho peores y, sin embargo, la violación de su mente le había otorgado una nueva dimensión a la palabra repugnancia. Al odio viscoso que le atormentaba cada noche, cada vez que recordaba lo que aquella perra había hecho con él.

—La buscaré —juró el mayor por lo bajo, arrastrando ligeramente las palabras, Sam buscó la botella con los ojos, sin sorprenderse de encontrarla agotada casi por completo, ninguno de los dos había bebido con moderación en mucho tiempo, Dean más que él, pero incluso su hermano parecía ebrio—. Debería haberla destripado, como quería, como me pedía el cuerpo hacer… y en cambio… Dios mío, Sammy… —Con espanto, se enfrentó a la desolación en el semblante agotado, los ojos verdes inyectados en sangre y nuevas sombras en los párpados ligeramente hinchados que no habían estado allí horas atrás. Se maldijo por pensar que era buena idea desembuchar y abrir su puta bocaza.

—No pasa nada —escupió, más irritado consigo mismo y con la estúpida situación que había provocado—. Tampoco es como si…

Dean sollozó, tapándose el rostro con las manos, frotándolo con una violenta desesperación. Cuando le miró, había una extraña determinación en su rostro. Sam quiso apartarse, pero su cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar.

—Lo sé, lo sé —musitó Dean, casi para sí mismo—. Sé que yo he sido _uno más_ y que no tienes por qué creerme, pero te juro por Dios Sam que…

—Dean —acotó, una mano temblorosa sobre los labios increíblemente tiernos del cazador—. No hace falta… de hecho… es bueno, ¿sabes? Sea lo que sea lo que ese hechizo hizo, he recuperado cosas que ni siquiera sabía que había perdido. Dean, ¿no lo entiendes? Me da lo mismo, me da igual lo que esa zorra hiciera o no. Me ha devuelto _ese momento,_ tú con los bastones de caramelo, sonriendo como si el mundo se pudiese ir a tomar por saco, Dean… —¿Cómo explicar con palabras algo a lo que jamás se había atrevido a ponerle nombre?

Sin pensarlo, se inclinó y capturó la boca entreabierta de su hermano en un beso tímido, casi casto, el suave roce de la otra piel, húmeda de saliva y alcohol, el aroma a jabón barato y pólvora, una segunda piel. Su casa. Sam no quería apartarse nunca.

Agitado, se alejó, obligándose a enfrentar lo que sea que el otro hombre tuviese que decirle. Alzó la barbilla y esperó. Dean le sorprendió al sujetarle la cara con las manos, sacudiéndole despacio, yemas ásperas por las armas y por el trabajo en el coche, por una vida demasiado dura para expresarlo con palabras. Tragó, con los ojos anegados de inoportunas lágrimas.

—Sammy. —Su nombre, musitado una y mil veces, una plegaria, un exorcismo, una canción ronca y desangelada, derramándosele de entre los labios, esos labios con los que había soñado hasta la locura. Las facciones de Dean eran las de ese hermano con el que había compartido cama y baño, con el que había jugado y había peleado, la única presencia real a lo largo de su niñez. Un espejo en el que mirarse. Su mayor éxito y su más rotundo fracaso. Dean. Dean. _Dean._

Dean que le miraba como si no pudiese reconocerle. De repente dos extraños que se tropiezan en medio de ninguna parte. Lento, como si temiese que Sam fuera a decir que no, esa lengua esquiva, suave, suavísima, una caricia interminable, una jugosa invasión, los dedos diestros de su hermano sosteniéndole por los cabellos, puñados codiciosos entre los mechones, atrayéndole, como un agujero negro se traga la luz. Sam ni siquiera sabía por qué no habían hecho esto antes. Mucho tiempo antes.

 

Entrelazados en un abrazo apretado, se besaron por lo que se le antojaron horas, segundos, el resto del mundo carecía de consistencia o sentido si no podía tocarle. Recorrer curioso toda esa piel que antes le había pertenecido de forma tan diferente. Confidente, acarició el sinuoso camino que descendía por el cuello hasta la clavícula, fascinado por el modo en que Dean se movía, gemía, reaccionaba, respiraba, suyo, suyo, suyo. Ansioso de más, frotó su entrepierna contra la cadera de su hermano, que maldijo, clavándole los dedos justo a la altura de la cintura, acercándole para luego apartarse, ruborizado, jadeante.

—Dee… —suplicó, hociqueando con suavidad la tez caliente y pecosa, libre de vello, salpicada de cicatrices. Perfecta por el simple hecho de que le pertenecía a Dean.

—Sam —protestó, rindiéndose al lento vaivén. Pelvis contra pelvis, deleitados por la fricción—. Sammy.

—Me quiero correr —le confesó en voz baja, ronco, necesitado—. Tengo que correrme, contigo. —Cerró los dedos en torno al candente bulto cubierto por el grueso tejido vaquero. Jadeó al notar la tentativa caricia sobre su propio sexo. Empujó, dejando escapar un lamento apagado, el aliento húmedo y ardiente bañándole la piel—. ¿No ves lo que me haces? Por favor —lloriqueó; el tiempo no había pasado y Sam quería los Lucky Charms—. Dee… tócame, Dee…

Dean le detuvo, jadeando, besándole, sin dejar de tocarle, arañando con suavidad sus costados.

—Vamos a la cama —propuso, las pupilas dilatadas, paseándolas con incendiario deseo por su cuerpo. Nunca antes Sam se había sentido así, tan deseado, tan perfecto a los ojos del otro. Asintió en silencio.

La cama de Dean era mejor, pero la de Sam estaba más cerca, los condones y el lubricante, _¿en serio, con efecto calor, Sammy?_ Estaban tirados sobre las sabanas, mientras se besaban, deshaciéndose como podían de la ropa, tambaleándose, tocando, chupando, saboreando. Y sin saber cómo, sus sexos desnudos se frotaron el uno contra el otro, desenfrenados, Sam con mano incierta y dedos resbaladizos, cerrándose como una trampa en torno a la carne húmeda ya por el preseminal.

—Vamos —le urgió Dean a media voz, ruborizado y hermoso como nunca le había visto. Le pasó una mano por el pecho, despacio, hasta detenerse justo en el nido oscuro de rizos que le tachonaba el pubis, su sexo, erecto por completo saltó ante el leve contacto. Una gota de brillante preseminal rodó como miel. Contuvo el quejido de sorpresa y placer al sentir la lengua cálida recogiéndola, golosa.

Tragó aire en codiciosas bocanadas, sosteniendo el orgasmo a pura fuerza de voluntad, dedos temblorosos en torno a la base del pene, los testículos latieron en protesta, pesados, pidiendo ser saciados.

—Dios, tenías que ser jodidamente proporcionado, ¿verdad? —musitó Dean, que se le había montado a horcajadas sobre los muslos. Sam acarició con ternura el muslo tenso, salpicado de vello rubio, casi reverente, rozó el falo grueso y sonrosado, que se le presentaba jugoso, como una fruta madura que pidiera ser saboreada—. ¿Qué quieres hacer hermanito?

—Quiero… —Sam se encontró con que no sabía lo que deseaba, no en realidad, la sensación de libertad era intoxicante, como tomar un fuerte licor, como volar.  Dean se inclinó, rebuscando entre las sábanas, rescatando el bote, que destapó con destreza. Con el corazón en la garganta vio cómo la mano fuerte y capaz de su hermano se perdía a su espalda, tentativo, deslizó las yemas hasta que estas se encontraron con las de su amante. Tanteó el músculo, rodeando despacio el sitio donde los dígitos se movían en un lentísimo vaivén. Dean gimió y asintió, una sonrisa de medio lado.

—¿Has hecho esto antes, Sam, _así,_ tal y como ahora? —Sam negó, porque a pesar de que el sexo con otros hombres no le era desconocido, jamás había sentido aquella conexión, jamás lo había deseado, no con aquella rotunda urgencia.

—Te voy a echar el polvo de tu vida —prometió Dean, arqueándose ante la decidida intrusión, el terso canal se cerró en torno a sus dedos como un cepo. Sam no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a ser capaz de aguantar lo bastante, no con la visión de un Dean sonrosado por la pasión, los labios entreabiertos, observándole como nunca hubiese visto algo más apetecible—. Te voy a montar y vas a correrte como el puto animal que eres —susurró, sin dejar de subir y bajar, empalándose con glotonería en sus dedos—. Estoy seguro de que jamás he tenido una polla como esa toda para mí. Joder, es tan grande como ese enorme cerebro tuyo. No puedo esperar.

Espoleado por los celos, corcoveó, Sam nunca había sido una persona posesiva, no de verdad, la única diferencia estaba en que era Dean, Dean, y Dean era suyo. No quería pensar en su hermano con otras personas. No ahora, ni jamás.

El tacto del látex y entonces Dean sobre él, llevándole adentro de un solo movimiento, sus escuetas caderas girando con lentitud, el rostro alzado mientras gemía, maldiciendo, Sam empezó a recitar todos los exorcismos que conocía, del derecho y del revés, era eso o acabar antes de haber empezado. Y luego Dean estaba moviéndose, las manos planas sobre su pecho, montándole con sensual abandono, el placer escrito en su rosto apuesto era solo gemelo al glorioso calor que le embargaba los sentidos, así, lento, una corriente desde la punta de los dedos hasta que sintió que se incineraba por dentro. Dean gruñó su nombre, sudando, se inclinó para robarle un beso, lenguas entrelazadas y dientes, sus dedos rozando ese sitio escondido y tenso donde su miembro se perdía, rozó con la uña la piel estirada hasta lo imposible, probando, tanteando. Su hermano sollozó, aumentando el tempo, buscando de forma activa el orgasmo. Agarró el pene con mano firme y le masturbó de forma violenta, al compás de las sensaciones que le arrasaban. Dean sollozó, lento y quedo, casi en silencio, descendiendo con dureza un par de veces más, latiendo y pulsando, músculos fuertes que le sostenían, el goce tan intenso que por un momento Sam fue incapaz de reaccionar.  Empujar casi a ciegas, fogonazos de placer, morder, succionar, sofocar el placer que les recorría, ardiente, fuego liquido en las venas. Boqueando, una lucha a ciegas por controlar y ser controlado, hasta alcanzar ese momento exacto de perfección. Sam sollozó al sentirle alejarse.

 

Juntos.

Pulsos blancos y viscosos, el olor terrenal y acre del semen y el sudor.

Juntos.

 

 

 

—Te sonará a cuento chino, pero para mí también fue entonces —confesó mucho después Dean.

Se habían limpiado de la mejor manera que pudieron sin tener que abandonar el lecho, la primera camiseta que encontraron a mano, besándose juguetones mientras pateaban las mantas y se cubrían con ellas, desnudos, disfrutando de una libertad desconocida hasta aquel preciso momento. Nunca antes habían confiado plenamente en otro amante como lo hacían el uno con el otro. Sam levantó la cabeza, amodorrado ya, no solo por el desgaste de las últimas semanas, sino por la larga noche de confesiones, alcohol y el sexo más satisfactorio que era capaz de recordar. Se estiró, hundiendo la nariz en el pecho de Dean, prometiéndose que en cuanto pudiese, le preguntaría a su hermano dónde conservaba el amuleto y si consideraría llevarlo de nuevo.

Renovar una promesa.

Y esta vez para siempre.

—¿El qué? —preguntó, demasiado complacido como para abrir los ojos. Dean estaba calentito y olía bien, y le abrazaba como si no quisiera dejarle ir. Sam no había imaginado jamás que su hermano poseyese aquel lado dulce y atento. Nunca imaginó que él lo necesitase tanto.

—Cuando lo supe… fue ese invierno, cada día pasabas más tiempo afuera y… esa Navidad solo quería hacer algo que te hiciera quedarte, por eso robé ese jodido arbusto y los caramelos. Solo… quería que estuvieses a mi lado, Sam, y al mismo tiempo, no quería pensar en eso, eras mi Sammy.

—Bastones de caramelo —repitió, una sonrisa en los labios y el sonido del corazón de Dean contra el oído.

—Mañana podríamos probarlos —propuso el mayor entre bostezos. Sam le buscó la mano, sus dedos enredados.

—Me parece una idea cojonuda… Feliz Navidad, Dean.

—Feliz Navidad, Sammy.

Por una vez, iban a disfrutarlas.

Juntos.


End file.
